


Consejos útiles (y chismes) para sobrevivir al Santuario

by TheMirrorMoon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, tips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirrorMoon/pseuds/TheMirrorMoon
Summary: El título lo dice todo.
Kudos: 1





	1. Consejos útiles (y chismes) para sobrevivir al Santuario

(La lista estaba ubicada en un paredón medio derruido, con letras grabadas en su misma superficie. Las oraciones eran intrínsecamente distintas las unas de las otras, como si hubieran sido escritas por personas diferentes. Lo peor de todo era que distraía fácilmente a los más atarantados de los Caballeros.

Hoy, sin embargo, había un nuevo agregado).

_**1**. Ten MUY en cuenta estos consejos/advertencias/observaciones._

**2.** _NO espíes a los Caballeros Dorados cuando estén duchándose en los baños del Coliseo; nadie tiene la fuerza/voluntad para impedir que te despedacen._

_**3.** Hablo en serio. No importa que seas una Saintia, aprendiz o Amazona. A los Trece les importa un reverendo comino tu sexo/nacionalidad/ocupación/pasado/especialidad/etc, etc, etc. Igual te matarán._

_**4.** Si quieres ganar puntos con ellos, mantente fuera de su camino. _o._ _

__

_**5.** No. Ninguno te tomará como aprendiz._

__

_**6.** Confórmate con tu Maestro... A lo mejor te toca uno guapo._

__

_**7.** Lo digo por experiencia._

__

_**8.** Afrodita de Piscis NO es gay; nunca pongas en duda su masculinidad si no quieres pasar unos cuantos meses recuperándote en la Fuente de Athena._

__

_**9.** Si te quedaste con ganas de ver desnudos a los Caballeros Dorados, puedes buscar a Misty de Larceta en el arrollo de la parte Oeste del Santuario; le gusta bañarse en pelotas (_ ~~_pregúntale a Seiya_ ~~ _)._

__

_**10.** NUNCA espíes a las Saintias y Amazonas (no si no quieres que Shaina y Geist te arrastren fuera de tu cabaña a las tres a.m y te destripen sin miramientos_ _)._

__

_**11.** En tal caso, NO busques refugio en Marín del Águila y Mayura de Pavo Real; es probable de que se unan a la carnicería._

__

_**12**. El Inframundo en realidad existe, así que TEME por tu vida si el Señor Deathmask amenaza con arrojarte al Hades._

__

_**13.** Si tienes que atravesar las Doce Casas, procura ser rápido y no te detengas mucho tiempo. A los Caballeros Dorados no les gusta que alguien merodee en su territorio (ocultan muchas cosas)._

__

_**14.** Seis de los Trece en realidad son muy gentiles. La lista iría así: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra y Aioros de Sagitario. En una situación desesperada, apela a la ayuda de alguno de ellos._

__

_**15.** _ _No te acostumbres._

__

_**16.** Según la astrología, el signo más terrible, malvado y belicoso sería el Octavo (o sea: Escorpio). Sólo ignóralo. No es el caso en el Santuario. Milo de Escorpio está a la par con Deathmask de Cáncer. De quienes realmente no podría salvarte ni la gracia de Athena serían los Caballeros de Géminis_. _Los Señores Saga y Kanon son los más viciosos. TÉMELES._

__

_**17.** No te entusiasmes con fastidiar a Seiya de Pegaso; Athena te castigará._

__

_**18.** NO hay fantasmas en el Santuario. El Señor Deathmask se encargó de exterminar a todos._

__

_**19.** De verdad._

__

_**20.** No te conviene retar a Erda de Cassiopeia a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo; no si eres un principiante; te pateará el trasero._

__

_**21.** Si estás entrenando con Shaina de Oficuo, procura romperle la máscara; a ella secretamente le gusta._

__

_**22.** El Maestro Arles es más soso que el Patriarca Shion._

__

_**23.** El Patriarca Shion únicamente tiene ojos para los Caballeros Dorados._

__

_**24.** La diosa Athena únicamente tiene ojos para Seiya de Pegaso._

__

_**25.** Milo de Escorpio y Shaina de Oficuo NO están juntos._

__

_**26.** Aioria de Leo y Marín del Águila TAMPOCO están juntos._

__

_**27.** ¿Quién carajos inventó esos disparates?_

__

_**28.** Si te toca estar bajo la supervisión de alguno de los Caballeros de Géminis, NO intentes huir; es completamente inútil. Te rastrearán y buscarán y te sacarán del más recóndito agujero de alimaña en el que te puedas esconder._

__

_**29.** En realidad no son tan malos; los Señores Saga y Kanon son bastante justos cuando QUIEREN serlo._

__

_**30.** El 45 por ciento de las veces_ _._

__

**_31._ ** _Sólo pregúntale a la Diosa Ker._

__

_**32.** Aioros de Sagitario tiene muy buena puntería; si por azares del destino te alcanza una de sus flechas, probablemente lo hizo a propósito._

__

_**33.** OJO: no lo hace con cualquiera; seguramente hiciste algo muy grave en tu vida pasada como para ganarte su enemistad._

__

_**34.** Nunca cruces la Casa de Capricornio si el Señor Shura está intentando partir un maniquí con los ojos vendados._

__

_**35.** No te detengas en la Casa de Acuario, por muy acalorado que estés y por más que fresco que se sienta el ambiente._

__

_**36.** Busca a Hyoga de Cisne o Katya de Corona Boreal (si están)._

__

_**37.** Es probable que no te ayuden._

__

_**38.** Tal vez tengas suerte con Crystal._

__

_**39.** Tampoco puedo asegurarlo._

__

_**40.** No te espantes con la cara de Ichi de Hydra, que no es un engendro,_

__

_**41.** Los Trece Caballeros Dorados están mamadísimos._

__

**_42._ ** _Ignora lo de arriba._

__

_**43.** Si ves al Menor de los Caballeros de Géminis charlando con el Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern, NO alertes al Santuario porque NO habrá otra Guerra Santa._

__

_**44.** Son amigos._

__

_**45.** Si ves al Señor Saga discutiendo consigo mismo, acostúmbrate._

__

_**46.** NO lo interrumpas._

__

_**47.** Si notas ese comportamiento en el Señor Kanon, avísale inmediatamente al Patriarca._

__

_**48.** Es en serio; todos corremos un grave peligro y si uno fue terrible, el otro será peor._

__

_**49.** No intentes tomarle fotos al Señor Afrodita sin su consentimiento, lo odia._

__

_**50.** Si le pides permiso (y eres mujer), incluso te regalará una rosa y coqueteará contigo._

__

_**51.** Tu corazón quedará hecho trizas de igual manera, cuando caigas en la cuenta de que él es inalcanzable._

__

_**52.** Todos los Caballeros Dorados son inalcanzables, en realidad (lo siento, chica)._

__

_**53.** No interrumpas al Patriarca Shion en sus discursos; éso lo motivará más_ _y puede que termine hablando todo el día._

__

_**54.** El Señor Shaka NO está dormido, por lo que no intentes pintarle las pestañas o dibujarle garabatos en su bonito rostro, si lo encuentres inmóvil en las gradas del Coliseo._

__

_**55.** El Demonio de la Isla Kanon es real. En efecto, es el mismo Señor Kanon._

__

_**56.** No te burles de la uniceja del Señor Aldebarán. Te aplastará._

__

_**57.** ¿Sabías que el Señor Shaka fue _ _Siddhārtha Gautama en una vida pasada?_

__

_**58.** Juan de Scutum puede parecer algo machista, pero es un buen partido._

__

_**59.** Que Seiya de Pagaso y Shoko de Equuleus representen a un caballo respectivamente no significa que ambos tenga una capacidad mental reducida._

__

_**60.** Procura no burlarte de Shoko cuando la Señorita Olivia y el Maestro Arles (sus papás) estén presentes._

__

_**61.** Te va a pesar._

__

_**62.** Llegué a la conclusión de que, hipotéticamente hablando, y si existiera un Omegaverse, el Señor Saga sería un Alfa y el Señor Kanon un Omega; éso colocaría al Juez Radamanthys como... otro Alfa. Seguramente los dos reñirían por marcar al Señor Kanon como su hembr-_

__

(La última palabra se cortó abruptamente, interrumpida por la abolladura de una cara humana moldeada en el mármol, que lucía extrañamente similar a Misty de Larceta, como si le hubieran incrustado el bello rostro de sopetón).

__

**_63\. Al próximo idiota que decida escribir_ ** **_otra_ ** _**putada más sobre mí** _ _**me encargaré de enterrarlo personalmente en las fosas del Atlántico Norte y me aseguraré de que NUNCA regrese.** _

__

_**64\. Con éso quise decir que tienen terminantemente PROHÍBIDO volver a escribir aquí, grandísima bola de trogloditas.** _

__

_**65\. Los estoy vigilando.** _

__

_**Atentamente:** _ _**Kanon de Géminis** _ _**.** _

__


	2. Consejos útiles  (y chismes) para sobrevivir al Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tips del Inframundo

(Hades resopló, mirando con ojos desaprobatorios la condenada lista que sus Espectros habían tenido la desfachatez de grabar en la puerta de su Palacio. Estaba completamente seguro de que no iba dirigida a ellos, sino a los visitantes. Así lo confirmó cuando vio a su esposa, Perséfone, leyendo las oraciones con expresión atónita.

Aparentemente, nunca se acostumbraría a la _visceralidad_ del Ejército de Hades).

_**1.** Si vienes por primera vez (y no estás muerto), JAMÁS te separes de tu guía (o quien sea que el Señor Hades te haya asignado como guardaespaldas)._

_**2.** NO intentes entablar conversación con las almas. NO te responderán._

_**3.** LITERALMENTE estás en el infierno; es mucho peor de lo que parece._

_**4.** No te bañes en el Río Mnemósine. Abastece de agua potable a casi todo el Inframundo y **ay** de ti si el Señor Radamanthys te cacha._

_**5.** Por tu bien, ojalá NUNCA te cache._

_**6.** Si encuentras al Juez Minos durmiendo sobre su escritorio en la Corte del Silencio, NO lo despiertes ni le vuelques el tintero encima; te romperá cada hueso de tu miserable cuerpo,_

_**7.** A él le importa un comino si eres un Dios; no se detendrá hasta reducirte a una masa de carne y huesos quebrados._

_**8.** ¿Sabías que, en realidad, los Señores Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys fueron hermanos de sangre en su primera vida, hijos de Zeus?_

_**9.** Éso los convertiría en sobrinos de Hades, pero como que se les olvida._

_**10.** A Lune de Barlog no le gustan los ruidos, así que procura ser tan silencioso como una tumba cuando merodee cerca._

_**11.** NO estornudes. Te dejará el trasero incendiado a base de puros latigazos (y probablemente desaparezcas)._

_**12.** Tampoco exagero; sólo pregúntale a Markino de Skeleton (Hades perdió el número de las veces que lo revivió)._

_**13.** Si te aún quedó la duda, puedes hallarlo en la Primera Prisión._

_**14.** Y si no está ahí... seguramente volvió a morirse. Pídele al Señor Hades que lo reviva de nuevo._

_**15.** El Señor Minos NO se plancha el cabello; es completamente natural._

_**16.** Si Phantasos pone sus ojos en tí, **que la inocencia te valga**._

_**17.** NO la beses. No es lo que parece._

_**18.** Con éso quise decir de que es un HOMBRE._

_**19.** Si vez extrañas maripositas multicolores rondando tu habitación (en el momento que te estés duchando/secando/vistiendo), posiblemente se trate de Myu de Papillón._

_**20.** Sí, te está **espiando**._

_**21.** ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Phantasos NO es una mujer?_

_**22.** Violate de Behemoth SÍ es una mujer._

_**23.** El Señor Hypnos puede provocarte insomnio si interrumpes su siesta matutina/vespertina._

**_24._ ** _NO acaricies a Cerbero; perderás una mano o una pierna, o directamente todo el cuerpo._

_**25.** En tal caso, Hades NO te revivirá. Sólo Markino cuenta con ese privilegio._

_**26.** Aiacos de Garuda y Violate de Behemoth SÍ están juntos._

_**27.** No le coquetees al Señor Aiacos. Violate te partirá los dientes (ella lo considera de su propiedad)._

_**28.** La Señorita Pandora y el Señor Radamanthys TAMBIÉN están juntos._

_**29.** Los rumores afirman de que hay un trío entre éstos últimos y el Menor de los Caballeros de Géminis._

_**30.** Ignora lo que escribieron en la veintinueve (por tu bien)._

_**31.** Caronte canta feo, pero nunca se lo digas._

_**32.** Dale indirectas._

_**33.** A veces, los Tres Jueces_ _se reúnen con los Caballeros Dorados y los Generales de Poseidón a beber como esponjas. NO te alarmes si ves que se caen de borrachos al regresar._

_**34.** Si abunda el licor, extrañamente se llevan bien._

_**35.** Cuando el Señor Thánatos te invite a jugar ajedrez, RECHAZA su oferta._

_**36.** Si insiste, avísale al Dios Hades._

_**37.** NO busques refugio en su hermano mayor._

_**38.** Al Señor Hypnos secretamente le divierten las maldades de su gemelo._

_**39.** NO hay nada entre Radamanthys de Wyvern y el Menor de los Caballeros de Géminis, malpensados._

_**40.** Son sólo amigos._

_**41.** Aparentemente se conocieron de niños._

_**42.** Tampoco hacen un trío con Pandora, carajo._

_**43.** Al Señor Hades le gusta el golf._

_**44.** Pero SIEMPRE pierde con la Kournikova._

_**45.** Ganó una vez, cuando la Kournikova faltó a la partida._

_**46.** La Señorita Pandora y el Señor Hades en el fondo son como Merlina y Pericles._

_**47.** ¿Quién fue el idiota que se terminó el papel de baño?_

_**48.** NO maltrates a Cheshire de Cait Sith; es la mascota personal de Pandora._

_**49.** Si lo haces, ese tridente te lo encajará en el culo._

_**50.** Fíjate que una vez casi lo hace con el Señor Hades._

_**51.** Minos de Grifo es el único Juez **soltero**. _

_**52.** Con esa psicosis, ¿quién rayos lo querría?_

_**53.** Bueno, probablemente la autora._

_**54.** De verdad; está SOLTERO._

**_55\. Al próximo idiota que vuelva escribir otra tontería más sobre mí y mi soltería, le voy a ROMPER los huesos._ **

_**56.** Menciónale su suegra/hermana si quieres chantajear al Señor Hades._

_**57.** Al Dios Icelos le gustan las croquetas de perro. Si te molesta demasiado, dale una caja de scooby-galletas. Puedes escontrar una la despensa de la Segunda Prisión._

_**58.** NO te confundas con las galletas de Cerbero._

_**59.** A los Dioses Morfeo y Oneiros les funciona para sacárselo de encima._

_**60.** NO funcionará con Phantasos._

gusta

_**61.** En efecto, al Señor Icelos le gusta Scooby Doo._

_**62.** Radamanthys de Wyvern y el Menor de los Caballeros de Géminis verdaderamente SON amantes. Pandora no entra en la ecuación._

(Hades detuvo su lectura, observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par la forma de un puño que había agrietado la puerta e interrumpido la lista). 

**_63\. Al idiota que afirme de nuevo que Kanon y yo somos amantes, será mejor que CORRA._ **

(Un terrible estruendo, proveniente del Valle del Vendaval Oscuro, hizo que tanto Hades como Perséfone se voltearan bruscamente.

—¡MINOS, AIACOS! ¡LOS VOY A CASTRAR, HIJOS DE... ! —se oyó la despiadada voz de Radamanthys, al tiempo que su cosmos se alzaba enfurecido y hacía estremecer cada recoveco del infernal valle—. ¡¿QUÉ LES DIJE SOBRE ESCRIBIR ESAS COSAS DE KANON Y YO?!

En respuesta únicamente se escucharon las carcajadas de Minos y Aiacos, antes de que transmutaran a gritos de dolor).


End file.
